La mano del Traidor
by Florceleste
Summary: Su mano se cierra inclemente sobre el joven cuello. Pero alcanzan unas palabras para desatar un torrente de recuerdos, sobre viajes en tren y días de gloria. Petigrew se sorprende a sí mismo cuando el pulso le tiembla. Lo sabe, se la debe.


Todos los derechos sobre Harry Potter vayan para JKRowling y tal como ella lo determine. Escrito sin fines de lucro.

Otro shot que se me había quedado en el tintero. Después de ver la película, hace como dos meses, y releer el libro, con la espinita clavada de que no incluyeron la escena de Petigrew como debía ser. Me molestó, el séptimo libro redime y arroja una luz diferente sobre casi todos los personajes, y el caso particular de Colagusano siempre me había llamado la atención. Una pena, pero adaptaciones son adaptaciones, nunca pueden dejarnos a todos felices, supongo.

Y eso fue el disparador para este fic. Algo cortito sobre un personaje que siempre me llamó la atención y su última escena. Es lo primero que escribo sobre este fandom, aunque lo quiero muchísimo.

Título: **La mano del Traidor**  
Fandom: Harry Potter  
Personajes: Peter Petigrew, menciones varias.  
Género: Drama  
Advertencias: Spoiler del séptimo libro.

* * *

**La mano del traidor**

Su mano se cierra inclemente alrededor del joven cuello. Presiona con seguridad, con la fría determinación de no soltarlo hasta que no deje de sentir el rítmico sonido del pulso.

Unas simples palabras logran irrumpir en su cabeza.

"— _Me debes una, Colagusano."_

El paso del estímulo a la reacción ocurre en menos de un segundo, y es total y abrumadoramente inconciente. No tiene tiempo después para pensar en qué sucedió. Tal vez es mejor así, no estar conciente de todo el torrente de recuerdos y libres asociaciones que esas palabras desataron.

Trece gloriosos viajes en tren, rodeado de un brillo que no podía emitir por sí mismo pero que tenía la fortuna de compartir. Incontables días recorriendo el castillo como dueños, aunque al final los atraparan en medio de la diversión, e incontables noches excitados por la aventura y la seguridad de la ignorancia. Horas eternas en castigos que se pasaban más rápido cuando alguien empezaba a hacer levitar plumas a escondidas.

El griterío durante los partidos de quidich, cuando James y Sirius se destacaban como campeones. Reyes en el campo de quidich, reyes en el Gran Comedor, reyes en los pasillos y en la sala común. Y rey él también por el simple mérito de ser su amigo.

Sirius burlándose de él y metiéndolo en problemas en las clases de transformaciones. Después saludando a sus fans en los pasillos y codeándolo para saber cuál le parecía más bonita. Luego los consejos a media luz en medio de la noche, cómo convencer con halagos, cómo besar, y ese hechizo para hacer que la falda se elevara con un falso viento. Y las risotadas, y los chistes, y Sirius rompiéndole el alma a un idiota que se atrevió a querer golpearlo, mientras James mostraba la varita preparada.

Remus no. A él no le gustaba la violencia. Remus le ponía la mano en el hombro y le ayudaba a estudiar y a cargar sus libros. Lo apoyaba, lo incitaba a ser más fuerte, a creer en sí mismo. Largas conversaciones sobre el mundo que él no seguía muy bien, pero la voz de Remus le encantaba y la convicción que imprimía a cada palabra. Remus encontrando la solución perfecta para cada problema, convenciendo a los profesores de acortar el castigo esta vez, sonriendo a todo el mundo y recibiendo sonrisas a cambio.

Y James. James por supuesto. La fuerza nuclear que los unía a todos. James defendiéndolo de las burlas de Canuto. Haciéndole bromas y luego disculpándose con una sonrisa en el rostro. James salvando el juego en una última jugada, y envuelto en la capa de su gloria, acaparando admiración junto a Sirius, dedicándoles su primera sonrisa a Remus y a él. James soñando despierto con Lily y despotricando contra Snape y jurando venganza. Contagiándolo, sólo a veces, con esa nobleza estúpida que le brotaba de la piel. James Potter obligándolo a correr para que nos los atraparan, cambiando de caldero con él para que no lo castigaran, engañando a McGonagall con una sonrisa convincente, y siempre salvándolo de pura suerte. Luego, entre risas y en medio de sus amigos, un empujoncito y en tono de reproche burlón:

"— _Me debes una, Colagusano." _

No es el mismo tono, ni siquiera se le acerca. Y casi no parece el mismo Peter Petigrew. Y definitivamente no es James quien le habla. Lunático, Colagusano, Canuto y Cornamenta han dejado de existir hace tiempo.

La mano se afloja y los pulmones de Harry Potter pueden recibir aire de nuevo. Peter Petigrew se sorprende a sí mismo dudando. No tiene tiempo de cuestionarse de dónde salió ese momento de misericordia. Si su mano ha demostrado clemencia, inconciente pero clemencia al fin, la mano del Señor Tenebroso definitivamente no lo hará.

Peter Petigrew muere sin comprender del todo qué está sucediendo, pagando con sus remordimientos, una a una, todas sus deudas.

* * *

**Notas:**

Comentarios y críticas son bien recibidos. Por ser lo primero que escribo sobre este fandom tengo mis dudas sobre esto.


End file.
